A better world
by Skovko
Summary: Drew McIntyre is back with WWE, visiting his good friend Sheamus, thinking about making a comeback with the company. He meets Baron Corbin's girlfriend Vanessa who does whatever she can to make him despise her. Instead he finds her interesting and he doesn't like what he sees whenever Corbin is near. Clearly he's not treating her good.
1. Nothing to make her stand out

Drew saw her right away as he entered catering. She was sitting alone all the way in the back corner at a table holding a book up with her left hand while her right hand held a fork that went between the pancakes on a plate in front of her and her mouth. There wasn't much to make her stand out except for the fact that she sat alone but still he couldn't take her eyes off of her.

She did her best to hide away, that was for sure. Just a simple light grey dress, not revealing anything, no sequins or anything to make it stand out. Her hair was medium brown and stopped a little below her shoulders. It hang loose and it seemed as if she was trying to hide some of her face with it. The book was up in front of most of her face, clearly she was trying to hide behind it and not invite anyone over to talk to her. He decided to walk over and sit down across from her at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Hello," he said.

She lowered the book a bit, looked over it towards him and then put it back up without saying anything.

"So either you don't like me or you're a mute," he said.

Still nothing. She didn't even lower the book to look at him this time.

"Are the pancakes any good?" He asked as she put the last piece in her mouth.

Still no answer. She just sat behind the book, keeping the fork in her hand. He leaned in a bit.

"Look love, no need to be rude," he said.

He moved back in shock as he felt the fork press against his throat.

"I'm not your love," she sneered in a low tone.  
"Okay, so not a mute. You just don't like me," he said, trying to joke his way out of the situation.  
"That's right, so why don't you leave me the fuck alone?" She sneered.  
"What are you gonna do? Stab me with that fork in front of everyone in here?" He asked, annoying her on purpose.

"What's going on here?" A voice sounded and a hand went over her hand, dragging it away from him.

He saw fear in her eyes for a short moment before she got a hold of herself and turned her head to look at Corbin who was taking the fork out of her hand while sitting down.

"He said you were bad in the ring," she answered.

Drew sent her a confused look. Why would she lie about that? He had provoked her to mess with her but there really wasn't any reason to lie about what he had said, at least not in his world.

"Did he now? And how would he know? He has never taken me on in the ring," Corbin said and looked at Drew.  
"I'm sorry, I was just messing around. You're not bad at all," Drew said.  
"I know I'm not. What are you even doing here? Last time I checked you don't work here anymore," Corbin said.  
"Just visiting my good friend Sheamus. Thinking about doing a comeback here actually," Drew answered.  
"And you decided to annoy my girlfriend in the process?" Corbin asked.  
"Oh, she's your girlfriend. We didn't get that far in our introductions. I didn't even catch her name," Drew said.  
"Just stay away from her," Corbin said firmly before getting to his feet and yanking her up from her chair as well.

He grabbed her arm tight and pulled her out of catering, almost knocking down Sheamus who entered at the same time. Sheamus walked over to Drew and sat down.

"Who is she?" Drew asked.  
"Who?" Sheamus asked back.  
"That girl Corbin just dragged out of here," Drew answered.  
"That's his girlfriend Vanessa," Sheamus answered.  
"Vanessa," Drew repeated her name.  
"Between you and me, he doesn't treat her good," Sheamus said.  
"What do you mean?" Drew asked.  
"Always bossing her around like you just saw, never allowing her to talk to anybody and make friends. Such a shame because she seems like a sweet girl when you get her one on one," Sheamus answered.  
"You've been able to do that?" Drew asked.  
"Once or twice for a few minutes when no one else has been in catering and Corbin is in the ring. She seems to lower her bars when she knows he won't catch her talking to anybody," Sheamus answered.

"I told you not to talk to anybody!" Corbin yelled as soon as he had closed the door to their hotel room behind them.  
"I didn't. He talked to me," she defended herself.  
"I don't care!" He shouted as he grabbed both her arms and slammed her up against the wall.  
"Stop it, Corbin, you're hurting me," she pleaded.

His face came close to hers.

"You belong to me!" He sneered.  
"I know that. You got no reason to doubt me," she said.  
"You keep giving me reasons seeing how you try to whore your way around my co-workers whenever I'm not there," he sneered.  
"I don't. I promise, I don't," she said.  
"Maybe I should stop bringing you with me to the arenas and just leave you in the hotel rooms," he said.  
"No, please don't," she whispered, knowing how much more alone she would feel if he did that.  
"But then I wouldn't be able to keep track of how many men you would let in while I'm away," he said and threw her down on the floor on her stomach.

He was quick to sit on her legs so she couldn't roll around to her back and better defend herself with her arms. He let the blows rain down on her back while she was screaming, crying and begging for him to stop. He rarely hit her in the face where others would notice although he slipped from time to time. He stopped for a few seconds while trying to catch his breath.

"You need to be taught a lesson," he said as he opened his pants.  
"Please don't. I promise I'll do better," she begged, knowing what was to come.

He pushed the dress up above her ass and her panties down her thighs. She stopped begging the moment he forced himself inside her. She had lost again and from there it was better just to try and think of something else, imagine herself somewhere far away.


	2. An elbow to the face

Drew was walking down the hallway as Vanessa came out from one of the bathrooms. She hadn't seen him as she started walking down the hallway as well. She was walking slow and he quickly caught up with her. He decided to play a joke on her and snuck up behind her. He placed his hands on her back while shouting "BOO".

He wasn't sure how he had expected her to react to his silly joke but he sure hadn't expected what actually happened. She let out a scream of pain and threw her elbow backwards. It connected with the side of his face. She turned around and looked at him as he put his hand to his cheek.

"Holy fuck, you sure you're not a wrestler? You got some force behind that elbow," he said.  
"Shit, I..." she started but stopped herself and looked behind him.  
"What's going on here?" Corbin's voice sounded.

Drew turned around and looked at him.

"He did it again. Said you were bad in the ring so I let him taste my elbow," she answered.

Drew gave her a look. Why did she lie again? He chose to play along with it though.

"Yeah, I guess I learned my lesson. Sorry. I won't be joking around like that again," he said.  
"Good girl," Corbin said as he walked pass Drew, grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway.

Drew was watching them as they reached catering. Corbin said something to her before releasing her arm. She disappeared into catering while Corbin walked away. He waited till Corbin was out of sight before walking to catering himself. She was the only one in there. She sat on a chair with her eyes on the monitor on the wall. Corbin's music started and he entered the ring. Drew walked over and sat down next to her. She gave him annoyed look.

"I told you to leave me alone," she said.  
"I know. I just don't follow orders very well," he said.  
She sighed and turned her focus back on the monitor.  
"Why do you lie about what I say and do?" He asked.  
"Does it really matter?" She asked.  
"I'm just trying to figure out whether you're trying to protect him or me," he said.  
"Who says I'm protecting any of you?" She asked.  
"Okay, so it's not about us then? You're protecting yourself then?" He asked.  
"Again, does it really matter?" She asked.  
"I guess not," he answered.

She stood up and walked over to grab a bottle of water. She accidently knocked down some napkins on the floor. She bent down to pick them up. Her shirt crawled up her back a bit. His eyes widened as he saw the blue and purple colours on her back. He was fast at his feet and next to her.

"What's that?" He asked as he tried to pull her shirt further up.

She spun around in a rage.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" She screamed.  
"Did he do that to you?" He asked.  
"None of your fucking business!" She was still screaming.  
"Hey, calm down. I'm not your enemy," he said.

"Here is your winner: Baron Corbin!" A voice sounded from the monitor.

"Please," she whispered, suddenly looking scared.

He didn't know why he did it but he pulled her in to hug her. Strangly enough she didn't push him away.

"I'm sorry," he said before releasing her from the hug.

She didn't say anything. She just walked back to the table with the bottle of water. The door opened and Sheamus entered.

"There you are, mate," he said.  
"Just waiting for you. Coffee?" Drew asked.  
"Sure," Sheamus answered.

Drew poured two cups of coffee and they sat down at the table closest to the door. Drew had his back against the door so he could look down at the table where she was sitting. Shortly after Corbin entered. He walked pass the two men without saying anything and straight to her.

"How was I?" He asked.  
"Amazing as always," she answered.  
"I know. Let's go home," he said.

He didn't wait for her response and she didn't give any either. He turned around and started walking out of catering and she followed him without a sound. As she passed Drew, he reached up and touched her hand, letting his fingers run down inside her palm. He really wanted to grab it and stop her, say something to her, anything at all, just to let her know there were other solutions out there than for her to follow Corbin but he didn't.

Sheamus gave him a look but waited with saying anything until the door closed behind the couple and they were gone.

"What was that all about?" He asked.  
"What?" Drew asked.  
"You touching her hand like that and even with Corbin in the room. You should praise yourself lucky he had his back against you. That man has a temper unlike any other," Sheamus said.  
"I know," Drew said and sighed. "And I think he's using it where he's not suppose to."  
"What do you mean?" Sheamus asked.  
"Her shirt crawled up and I saw some of her back. It looks badly bruised," Drew answered.  
"Don't jump to any conclusions. She might have just fallen down the stairs at the hotel," Sheamus said.  
"Really? You're using the oldest excuse in the book for domestic violence?" Drew asked annoyed.  
"No. I'm just saying if you really wanna know, you should try and talk to her about it before thinking too far ahead," Sheamus answered.  
"I tried that. She wasn't exactly open to having that conversation," Drew said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, emptying their coffees.

"What does it matter to you anyway? You don't know her," Sheamus said.  
"But I'd like to," Drew said.  
"Why?" Sheamus asked.  
"I don't know. I just feel like I should get to know her. Why do we feel connections with certain people? How do we know who to become friends with or fall in love with? I don't know but we just do," Drew said.  
"So which one is it? You wanna be her friend or her lover?" Sheamus asked and smirked.  
"I haven't thought that far ahead yet. First I need to get her to actually start liking me," Drew said and shook his head. "It's not the most easy thing in the world."  
"You'll get there, mate. No woman has ever been able to resist your charm," Sheamus chuckled.


	3. You can trust me

A couple of days went by where their paths didn't cross. He had just checked in at a hotel when he saw her in the lobby. He looked around for Corbin but couldn't see him anywhere so he decided to walk over to her.

"Hi Vanessa. Where's Corbin?" He asked.  
"At a meeting with Stephanie and Triple H," she answered.  
"Okay. Why are you standing down here then?" He asked.  
"He forgot to give me a key to our room," she answered.  
"When will he be back?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"You wanna come to my room and hang out then?" He asked.  
"No!" She hissed as she gave him a scared look.  
"Alright, then I'll wait down here with you," he said.  
"Please just go away," she said.

She walked away from him and went to sit on a chair. He followed and took the chair next to her. She gave him an annoyed look.

"What? It's a public place. I'm allowed to be here," he said.  
"Why are you doing this? Annoying me on purpose, getting me into trouble?" She asked.  
"How exactly am I getting you into trouble?" He asked.  
"Nevermind," she said and sighed.

He reached over and took her hand.

"I know he's hurting you," he said.

She tried to pull her hand away but he wouldn't let go. He held it tight and just looked at her.

"You can trust me," he said.  
"I don't need your help," she said.  
"You need someone's help. Fine if you won't allow me to help you but at least get someone to do it," he said.  
"You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong," she said.  
"I've been told that before but I can't just sit back and watch when a woman is in trouble," he said.  
"I'm not in trouble," she hissed.  
"Don't lie," he said.

None of them saw Corbin walk up to them before he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He sneered.  
"Nothing. We were just talking," Drew answered.  
"Talking? You were touching her!" Corbin sneered.  
"Just her hand and to be fair, she tried to pull it away from me but I wouldn't let go," Drew said, trying to explain and make things easier for her.

Corbin bent down and pushed Drew back in the chair.

"I'm only gonna say this once. Stay the fuck away from her or I'm gonna mess you up," he said.  
"Really? Because it looks more to me like you're messing her up," Drew said and pushed Corbin away from him.

Drew got to his feet, feeling angry.

"Please guys, not here," she pleaded, looking around in fear of anyone noticing what was going on.

Corbin grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Drew without another word.

"Vanessa, remember what I said," Drew called out after her.  
"Don't you dare fucking answer him," Corbin sneered at her as he pulled her towards the elevator.

Just before the door closed, he slammed her up against the wall inside the elevator. Drew felt furiated as he saw it but there was nothing he could do about it. The door closed and he had no idea what floor they were heading to. Corbin slammed the door behind him and shoved her into the room.

"You think you're so damn smart, don't you? Fucking him behind my back!" He yelled.  
"I'm not. You forgot to give me the key to our room so I was stuck down there. He wouldn't leave me alone," she said.  
"You expect me to believe that? He was touching you!" He yelled.  
"He wouldn't let go off my hand. I tried to get free but he wouldn't let go," she said.  
"You're always so innocent, aren't you?" He asked sacastically.

She was taken by surprise as the back of his hand landed on her cheek, sending her stumbling towards the floor. He rarely hit her face, only when he was in such an anger that he forgot to think ahead. She sat on her knees and looked up at him scared.

"Corbin, please," she cried as she put her hand to her cheek.

He grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up to her feet.

"You're such a whore!" He yelled as he sent her flying towards the wall.

The air was knocked out of her as her back hit the wall. She went down to the floor again and gasped for air. He walked over to her and just looked down at her.

"I'm gonna take a shower. When I get out, I expect you to be on the bed naked and ready," he said.

She watched from the floor as he walked out to the bathroom. She got on all four and crawled towards the bed. She pulled herself up, wiped the tears away from her face and started to undress.


	4. Bodyguard

Drew walked into the arena next day and saw her standing outside of the door in front of Stephanie's office. She was clearly waiting for something and he figured Corbin was inside the office talking to the boss. She turned her head and looked at him and suddenly she hurried towards him. He saw the blue mark under her eye and by instinct put his hand on her cheek and traced his thumb underneath the mark.

"Oh love, it's all my fault," he said.  
"No, it's not," she said.  
"I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday," he said.  
"Just shut up. I don't have time for this. You said I could trust you," she said while looking over her shoulder, clearly afraid that Corbin would come out any second and catch her talking to him.  
"You can," he said.

She took a deep breath before handing him a piece of folded paper.

"Then help me," she said.

He looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were begging. She didn't say anything else. She just hurried back to wait in front of the door. Shortly after Corbin came out and they disappeared together down the hall.

He unfolded the paper and looked at it. There was written a link to a webpage and underneath the word "bodyguard." He leaned up against the wall, took out his phone and typed in the link. It took him to a webpage where people could search for jobs. Nothing sketchy about that. He typed in the word "bodyguard" in the search bar. Only one ad came up. He clicked on it and read it. As he read through it, he got mad. Corbin was searching for a bodyguard to stay by her side whenever he wasn't near. Of course he wasn't honest in the ad explaining his jealousy and rage. Instead he made it out as if she had a crazy stalker he wanted to protect her from.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked to an empty room. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Joseph? It's Drew. I need your help."

Corbin's phone rang shortly after. He took a couple of steps away from her but kept his eyes on her at all time. She could hear he was talking to someone about the job as her bodyguard. She hated it. The only protection she needed was from him, not from Drew or anyone else. He hung up the phone and smiled.

"Let's go. Someone's coming by the hotel for an interview," he said.

She walked over to him and they went back to the hotel. Around 30 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Corbin opened.

"Joseph Conners," the voice sounded.

Corbin stepped aside and let the man in. She looked at him. His eyes were hard and he looked mean. She got scared. No way she wanted that man to be around her.

"She's the one?" Joseph asked as he saw her.  
"Yes. I need someone to stay by her side at all times whenever I'm away. It's a couple of hours most days," Corbin answered.  
"Shouldn't be a problem at all," Joseph said.  
"Don't let anyone near her at any times," Corbin said.  
"No problem. Should I stay here with her or am I allowed to take her out?" Joseph asked.  
"You can go wherever you want as long as you make sure she doesn't talk to anyone but you," Corbin answered.

Joseph nodded and looked at her. The fear was showing on her face. He felt for her. He wanted to tell her everything was gonna be alright but he couldn't break character in front of Corbin.

"Can you start tonight?" Corbin asked.  
"Yes," Joseph answered.  
"Good. Be here at 7 then," Corbin said and reached his hand towards Joseph.

Joseph took Corbin's hand and shook it before leaving the room again. Corbin closed the door, turned around and smirked at her.

"Good luck getting near Drew again," he said.

As soon as the door closed, Joseph took out his phone and called Drew.

"I'm in."


	5. Going up

A shiver went through her as she heard a knock on the door at 7. She had been hoping through out the entire day that this Joseph guy would back out of the deal and stay away. No such luck. Corbin opened the door and smiled as he let Joseph in.

"You do whatever he tells you to," he said to her.

She just nodded. He turned his attention to Joseph.

"Make sure she doesn't talk to anyone. I'll be back around 10.30," he said.  
"You can count on me," Joseph said.

Corbin grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. Joseph stood in the open door and watched Corbin walk down the hall and into the elevator. Once he was gone and Joseph was sure the elevator had made it down, he finally turned and looked at her.

"Alright, let's go," he said.

He was surprised that she just did as he said without saying anything to him. She just walked over to him and followed him out of the room. They walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

"You're not gonna ask me where we're going?" He asked.  
"Does it matter? You're not gonna give me a choice anyway," she answered.

She didn't even look at him. She just looked down at her feet. He decided to let it be a surprise then.

The elevator arrived and they stepped into it. He hit the button for a floor further up. She was starting to get scared and yet she didn't dare ask him where on earth he was taking her. Her imagination was running wild. She was picturing herself being hacked to pieces in an unknown room.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. He stepped out of it and she followed him. He walked to a door and stopped. He looked at her. The fear was written all over her face.

"Relax. Everything's gonna be fine," he said and smiled.

It was the first time she saw him smile. His eyes had turned kind and he didn't look as scary as he did few minutes before.

He knocked on the door. Only a few seconds later the door was opened and Drew was standing there. She couldn't believe her eyes. She looked at Drew, then at Joseph, then back at Drew. Drew chuckled by the surprised look on her face.

"You asked me to help you. Don't say you regret it now," he said.  
"Ehm... I... how... why..." She couldn't find the words.  
"I see you've met my good friend Joseph," he said.  
"Your friend? He's your friend?" She asked.  
"That I am," Joseph answered.  
"You scared the shit out of me," she said and breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna hack me to pieces up here."  
"And still you followed me up here?" Joseph asked surprised.  
"I never was good at making smart decisions," she said.  
"I can see that by your choice in men," Joseph said.  
"Joseph, don't," Drew said.  
"Maybe I was talking about you," Joseph said and laughed.  
"Idiot," Drew mumbled and stepped aside so they could enter his room.

Drew sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and Joseph took a chair. She wasn't sure how to react to all of this so she stood up against the wall and looked at them.

"Don't you wanna sit down?" Drew asked.  
"No, I'm fine here," she answered.

He nodded and turned his attention to Joseph. She watched them for a while as they talked like old friends usually do. It was nice to experience something normal for once.

Little by little she started to relax and felt the urge to be part of their conversation. She pushed herself off the wall and took a small step forward. She stopped and just looked at them. She had no idea how to do this. It had been so long since she had been able to relax. Corbin wouldn't come bursting in here and go crazy and still she was struggling. Drew looked at her. He reached his hand towards her.

"Come here," he said and invited her over to the bed.

She slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed. They dragged her into the conversation, asked her questions to get to know her, told them about themselves. Although they did most of the talking, she was part of the conversation all the way through.

"So how do you two know each other?" She asked.

They started talking about how they had been wrestling together from time to time. She enjoyed hearing their story. Joseph was talking when she suddenly felt Drew's arm around her shoulders. She stiffened by his touch. Not that she didn't like it. Years of abuse made her scared whenever anyone would get too close. He felt it and pulled her a little closer while leaning in.

"Relax love. I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek, before turning his head to look at Joseph again.

He was right. He wasn't gonna hurt her. He wasn't Corbin. There were still good people out there and he was one of them. She forced herself to relax. He gave her shoulder a little squeeze and then let his fingers run up and down her upper arm. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers and let her head rest on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as they were still talking and drifted off.

"It's 10. I gotta take her back down before he gets back," Joseph said.

Drew looked down at her.

"She's sleeping," he said.  
"Wake her up then," Joseph said.  
"Do I have to? Can't I just keep her here?" Drew asked, knowing it wasn't a possibility.  
"I wish," Joseph answered.  
"Yeah, me too," Drew said. "She's beautiful, don't you think?"  
"Drew, wake her up. I gotta take her back," Joseph said more firmly.

Drew sighed. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head before gently shaking her awake.

"Hey, wake up. You need to go," he said.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said.  
"It's okay. You can stay here if you like," he said, hoping she would say yes although he already knew that wouldn't happen.  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
"10. We need to go back down," Joseph answered.

She got out of bed and stretched her body.

"I can't remember the last time I slept that heavy," she said and smiled.

Drew got out of bed as well and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

"I'm right here if you need me," he said.  
"I know. Thanks for doing all of this for me," she said.  
"Anytime," he said.

"Do you have a book with you?" Joseph asked once they were back in the elevator.  
"Yeah. Why?" She asked.  
"Okay, you spent the entire evening reading in bed while I was your creepy bodyguard never allowing you to leave the room," he said.

She let out a small laugh.

"Thank you. And sorry for misjudging you at first," she said.  
"It was all part of the plan," he said and smiled.


	6. Naked

She bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from smiling as there was a knock on the door the next night at 7 again. Corbin opened and let Joseph in.

"Same as yesterday. Back at 10.30. Same rules. She doesn't speak to anyone," he said before grabbing his bag and leaving.

"All clear," Joseph said as the elevator went down with Corbin inside it.

He turned around to see her smiling face.

"Come on, my lady," he said with a thick accent.

She laughed, walked over to him and hooked her arm inside his. They walked to the elevator and rode up to Drew's floor.

"Just a second. He gave me the key," Joseph said as he searched for it in his pocket. "There we go."

He unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Oh my god!" She yelled.

She turned around quickly as she saw Drew completely naked in the middle of the room. She stared at Joseph's chest, not able to say or do anything.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry. You got faster up here than I thought," Drew said apologizing.  
"Why the hell are you naked out here?" Joseph asked.  
"I forgot clean boxers," Drew said.

He hurried back towards the bathroom and closed the door. Shortly after the water started running out there.

"Who do you think was most embarrased about that? Him or me?" She asked as she walked over to the bed to sit down on it.  
"Well, considering you both turned around, I could only see his ass and the red colour on your face," he answered as he sat down on the same chair as the night before.  
"Oh god, I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again," she said and blushed.  
"You'll get over it," he said and chuckled.

The water turned off and shortly after Drew entered the room.

"Nice to see you dressed for a change," Joseph joked.  
"Shut up," Drew sneered.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"I really am sorry about before," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"Oh, shut up. We all know you both have already imagined each other naked," Joseph said.

She blushed and Drew laughed, none of them willing to admit it even though it was true. They quickly got over their embarrassment and soon the conversation was going strong like the day before. It didn't take him long to put his arm around her shoulders again and this time she was relaxed about it. She leaned her head on his shoulder again and just enjoyed being close to him.

"So how does the rest of your week look?" Drew asked.  
"We're off tomorrow. Friday we'll check in at the hotel. Friday evening all the wrestlers have to go to the arena to go over last minute details. Saturday there's autograph signings in the afternoon. And Sunday is the PPV. They have to get there early in the afternoon before the fans start arriving," she answered.  
"So most of your Sunday you're away from him? I see possibilities," he said and smirked.  
"What possibilities?" She asked.  
"We're so going out to have some fun," he said.

Fun. A word she hadn't used in a long time. She wasn't even sure she knew how to have fun anymore.

"You sure you wanna do that? I'm not much fun to be around," she said.  
"I'm enjoying myself when I'm around you," he said and smiled.

She looked down at her fingers, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, love. I won't let anything bad happen to you. We're just gonna go out and get some few drinks and have a good time. Don't you want a taste of the world outside all those boring hotels?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said and gave her shoulder a little squeeze.

"It's 10," Joseph cut it.

Drew sighed.

"Always something spoiling a good time," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said as she got up from the bed.  
"Don't be. I just wish..." he said but didn't finish the sentence.  
"Yeah, me too," she said, knowing all too well what he was about to say.

He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Joseph and I will follow you to the same hotel. We'll be close at all time," he said.  
She just nodded and pushed herself out of his arms. If she let him hold her too long, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to let go herself.

"Same story as yesterday. Book and bed," Joseph said as they walked into her room.  
She grabbed the book and sat on the bed.  
"Sure," she said.

She looked at the book for a couple of seconds and then back up at him.

"Joseph?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He asked back.  
"What am I suppose to wear Sunday? I mean, where do you usually go? How do people dress those places?" She asked.

He chuckled.

"Anything you wanna wear. We're just gonna go to a bar. Nothing fancy," he answered.


	7. Pool table

The days went by slowly. Corbin had been dragging her with him both Friday and Saturday, leaving her both times on a chair in a corner, ordering her not to move while he did his business. She had seen Drew several times lurking around, staying out of Corbin's sight, sending her secret looks and smiles, and although it helped her get through the long and boring days, she missed talking to him, being near him, feeling his arms around her.

Finally Sunday arrived. She looked at the clock constantly. The minutes were passing by so slowly. She tried reading but couldn't concentrate so she just stared at the book. Finally at 3 in the afternoon, there was a knock on the door. Corbin opened and Joseph entered.

"Alright, it's gonna run late. I'll be back around midnight," Corbin said.  
"Okay," Joseph said.  
"Oh, and remember to feed her at some point. Order roomservice or whatever you want. Just charge it on the room," Corbin said.  
"Will do," Joseph said.

Corbin grabbed his bag and left.

"Remember to feed her? Like you're a fucking gremlin," Joseph said in a low tone as he watched Corbin leave.  
"Just don't feed me after midnight then," she said.

He held a laugh within until the elevator finally closed and Corbin was out of sight.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked.  
"Not yet. Close the door, please," she answered.

He did as she asked.

"I just gotta get changed real quick. You mind turning around?" She asked.

He turned around and heard her go through a bag.

"Joseph, what does Drew like?" She asked.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Should I wear something short and revealing or cover up?" She asked.  
"He's a man," he answered and laughed.  
"Right," she said.

He heard her change her clothes.

"Okay, all done," she said.

He turned around and looked at her. She was wearing a pair of short, tight army shorts combined with a tight black top.

"He sure is gonna like that," he said.

She blushed.

"Corbin never lets me wear anything like this," she confessed.  
"That's his loss. He clearly doesn't know what he's missing out on," he said.  
"Don't you start flirting with me," she said and giggled.  
"Oh love, don't tempt a dog like that and then don't throw the bone," he joked.  
"What is it with you British people and the word love?" She asked.  
"Sounds better than your American nicknames," he said.  
"Maybe," she said.  
"What does Corbin call you?" He asked.  
"Bitch," she answered.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"Don't be. I'm not," she said.

She walked over to him.

"Shall we?" She asked.

He smiled and opened the door.

Drew's jaw dropped as he saw her.

"She looks good, huh?" Joseph took the word.  
"Better than good. You have me lost for words," Drew said.

She blushed and looked down. Drew just chuckled a bit. He found her cute when she blushed.

"Ready to go?" Joseph asked.  
"Yes, let's have some fun. Sheamus is already there waiting for us," Drew answered.  
"He's not on the show tonight?" She asked.  
"They didn't clear him with his shoulder yet so he's gonna have some fun with us," Drew answered.

They took a cap to a bar on the other end of the town. Sheamus was waiting, drinking a beer.

"Hey mates!" He yelled as he saw them.

They made their way to him. He shook hands with Drew and Joseph and gently patted her on her shoulder, not sure if he was allowed to give her a hug or not.

"What do you want?" Drew asked.  
"Pina colada," she answered.

He ordered her the drink and beers for himself and Joseph. For a while they all just talked and drank until Sheamus finally stood up.

"Alright, who wants to get their ass kicked in pool?" He asked and walked towards the back of the bar where a pool table was standing.

She looked at Drew and Joseph. None of them seemed to be eager to play against him.

"I'll play," she said and walked towards him.  
"You? You know how to play pool?" He asked surprised.  
"I used to. I'm probably rusty since I haven't played in years so go easy on me," she answered.

Drew and Joseph made their way down to them and watched as they started playing. She was good, he had to admit that. Not as good as him but she knew how to play, that was for sure. She was smiling and laughing, having a good time in general, and that was all that mattered in the end to the three men. The white ball was placed far ahead. She leaned over the table as much as she could to reach it, not thinking about that Drew and Joseph were behind her. She suddenly heard a crash and turned around. Drew was lying on the floor with his chair beside him while Joseph was laughing so hard. She looked at them confused. Joseph finally got a hold on himself and explained.

"You were bending over the table and he was looking at your ass while trying to sit down on the chair. He missed it," he said while still laughing.

Drew was still sitting on the floor. The alcohol in her system made her more brave. She walked over to him and placed a foot on each side of his thighs, looking down at him while he was looking up at her.

"You like to watch me?" She asked, teasing him on purpose.  
"Yes. God, I wish you were wearing a short skirt right now instead of those shorts," he said as he was looking up at her.

She bent her knees and sat on his thighs.

"Naughty boy," she said.

It all went fast from there. He held on tight to her as he stood up. She let out a little scream as he held her in the air, walking over to the pool table and sitting her down on it. He leaned in and pushed her down on her back, towering above her as he looked down at her.

"Don't act like you don't like it when I watch you," he said.

She bit her lip. He leaned closer to her face.

"I bet you want me to do more than just watch," he whispered.  
"Guess we won't know who wins now since you've pushed all the balls around," Sheamus cut in.

Drew pushed his way back up and pulled her with him.

"Sorry," he said to Sheamus.  
"Don't sweat about it," Sheamus said.  
"I'll play you instead," Joseph said.

Drew went to get another round of drinks while Sheamus and Joseph started to play. She sat on a chair and just watched Drew. He was standing by the bar with his back against her. He looked so good even from behind. And he was right. She wanted him to do more than just watch.

The evening went along fine but she was getting drunk fast. No one noticed at first because she was sitting on a chair but the moment she stood up, she had a hard time standing on her feet. Drew grabbed her and stopped her from falling.

"Damn, how much did she have to drink?" Joseph asked.  
"Not much. Three or four drinks," Drew answered.  
"How can she be so drunk then?" Joseph asked.  
"Shit. Vanessa love, when is the last time you had alcohol?" Drew asked her.  
"Four years ago, I think," she answered.  
"There's our answer. She's not used to drinking," Drew said.  
"Shit. What do we do now?" Joseph asked.  
"Take her home," Drew answered.  
"But I don't wanna go home. I wanna stay here with you," she said.  
"Don't worry, love. We're going with you," Drew said.

They took a cap back to the hotel. Both Drew and Joseph went with her to her hotelroom. There was still a couple of hours til Corbin would be back so they figured it would be safe. Drew helped her to the bed and she lied down. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"Sleep tight, love," he said.  
"Come here," she said and reached her hand up behind his neck to pull him down.

He leaned down, thinking she wanted to whisper something to him. Instead she pushed her head up and kissed him. How much he wanted it, he didn't want it like that. She was drunk and half asleep and probably had no clue what she was doing. He gently pushed her down on the bed again.

"Goodnight," he said and stood up.

She didn't answer. She was already sleeping.

"Keep her safe," he said to Joseph.  
"Always," Joseph answered.

Drew walked out of the room and towards the elevator. She woke up a couple of hours later as Corbin entered the room. He was slamming the door and seemed mad. She didn't feel as drunk anymore and the sound of his anger filling the room sure helped sober her up.

"Thanks for your help. I don't need your service anymore," Corbin said.  
"Why not?" Joseph asked.  
"None of your business," Corbin sneered. "Now go away."  
Joseph looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes.  
"I said, go away!" Corbin raised his voice and opened the door.

Joseph walked out of it and Corbin slammed it.

"This is not good," Joseph said to himself as he ran to the elevator.

She sat up in bed and looked at Corbin. He walked over to her, grabbed her hair tight and held his phone up in front of her face.

"What is this?" He shouted.

She looked at his phone. It was a tweet on Drew's Twitter from a fan. A picture of them together on the pool table with the question: "Who's the flavour of the week?" She swallowed.

"What? You got nothing to say?" He yelled.  
"No..." she whispered.

What could she say? The evidence was right there in front of them. Although nothing really had happened, Drew's face was so close to hers on the picture and she was lying on the pool table. Sure didn't look like nothing.

"You ungrateful little slut!" Corbin sneered as he pushed her violently back, causing the back of her head to hit the wall.

She felt a sharp pain and reached her hands behind her head. He grabbed her feet and pulled her towards him.

"If you're gonna act like a whore, I'll treat you like a whore," he sneered.

She looked up to see him open his pants. No, not this time, not again. She wouldn't have it. She kicked full force and her heel went straight into his crotch. He screamed in pain and went down on his knees. She was fast at her feet trying to run pass him. He grabbed her ankle and she fell to the floor. He dragged her back towards him and grabbed both her wrists and pinned her down. She was struggling and fighting like she had never done before. Her wrists were hurting so bad but she refused to give up.

"Lie still!" He screamed.

He let go off her wrists and placed a hand around her throat instead. Her hands went to his hand as she was trying to get him to let go. She was gasping for air. His other hand went for the button on her shorts. She felt him fumbling with them, trying to open them. She tried one last time, put her hand on his forehead and scratched her nails down his face. He screamed in pain as her nails went over his eye and he pulled away from her, letting go off her throat.

She pushed herself away from him and ran for the door. She could hear him screaming at her but she didn't stop to hear what his exact words were. She threw open the door and ran for the elevator. It was her luck that the door opened at the same time and a woman stepped out of it. She threw herself inside and pressed the button for Drew's floor. As the door starting closing, she saw Corbin stumble out into the hallway.

As soon as the door opened, she threw herself out of the elevator and stumbled straight into Drew and Joseph who were standing there. She hadn't seen it was them and tried to push forward.

"Hey hey, calm down, love, it's me," Drew said as he grabbed her.

She looked up at him.

"Drew?" She asked.  
"Yes, it's me. We were actually on our way down to you. Joseph told me what happened and I knew something was about to go down," he said.

She couldn't take it anymore. She started crying.

"It's alright, love," he said as he lifted her up and carried her to his room.  
"Need my help?" Joseph asked.  
"No, I got this," Drew answered.

Joseph nodded and went to his own room next door. Drew sat her down on his bed and kneeled down in front of her. He grabbed her hands and looked at her wrists that were starting to turn blue.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"He wouldn't let go," she cried.

He looked up at her. Her throat was also starting to change colour. He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head so he could take a better look.

"Shit, did he try to kill you?" He asked concerned.

She didn't say anything.

"Talk to me, love," he said gently.  
"Look at your twitter," was all she said.

He took out his phone and looked at it.

"Fuck," was all he said as he saw the picture.

He put the phone away and sat down next to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. He just wanted to keep her safe.

"Can I spend the night here?" She asked.  
"Of course," he answered.

She stood up and opened her shorts. She didn't care about making him look away. All she wanted was to fall asleep and get as far away as possible from what had just happened. She let the shorts fall to the floor. She reached under the top to open her bra and pulled it out. She crawled under the cover and curled up on her side. She watched him as he undressed as well. He took off his shirt and jeans and stood in front of her in his boxers. He walked over to the lightswitch and turned off the light. She heard him walk towards the bed in the darkness. She felt him crawl under the cover behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He caressed her stomach with his fingers and she felt his breath on her neck. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder. She fell asleep shortly after.


	8. I'll be back in a week

She opened her eyes the next morning and looked straight into Drew's blue eyes. He was just lying there, watching her.

"Good morning, love," he said.  
"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" She asked.  
"Long enough. I was afraid I might wake you if I got out of bed," he answered and smiled.  
"So you just chose to stare at me instead?" She asked jokingly.  
"Well, yeah, of course. You're not the worst sight in the morning," he answered.  
"Charming," she said"  
"Anyway," he said as he got out of bed, "I need to drive back today."

She sat up.

"What do you mean? Drive where?" She asked.  
"I got work to do this week. I'm still under contract with TNA," he answered.  
"You're leaving?" She asked.  
"I'll be back in a week," he answered.

He saw the look of panic in her eyes and walked over to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hands.

"I'll be back. I promise. Joseph and Sheamus are still around and they'll help you in any way they can. Or you can come with me if you want," he said, trying to calm her down.  
"I can't do that," she said.  
"Can't or won't?" He asked.

She sighed, not wanting to give him an answer. She didn't even know the answer herself.

"It's alright. I'll be fine," she said and tried to smile.

He stood up and got some clean clothes out of his bag.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'll be quick, I promise. If you need anything while I'm in there, Joseph is right next door to the left. Okay?" He said, looking her firmly in the eyes.  
"Yeah, okay," she said.

He went to the bathroom and closed the door. As soon as she heard the water running, she got out of bed and put on her bra and shorts again. She looked at the closed bathroom door and sighed. No, nothing was okay. She was a burden to him, to Joseph, to Sheamus. They had already done way too much for her and she couldn't ask for more. She left his room and went to the elevator.

"Where have you been all night?" Corbin crowled as she entered his room.  
"Out walking," she answered.  
"I don't believe you," he said.  
"You scared the shit out of me last night. I've spend the entire night just walking around, thinking about what to do," she said.  
"And what did you come up with?" He asked.  
"I'm here again, aren't I?" She asked back.

He was fast at his feet, grabbed her arms and slammed her up against the wall.

"And here you belong. Do you understand?" He growled.

She nodded.

"I don't ever wanna see you pull a stunt like you did yesterday again. You hear me?" He growled.

Again she nodded.

"Good. Let's go," he said and finally let go of her arms.  
"Where to?" She asked confused.  
"I booked us another hotel. We're not staying here another night. I can't trust that you didn't tell him where we live," he said.

She looked at the bed where their bags were already packed. He took them and opened the door.

"Now!" He barked as she hesitated.

She followed him quickly.

Drew looked around as he came out from the bathroom. She was gone. He quickly walked to Joseph's room and knocked on the door.

"Is she here?" He asked as Joseph opened the door.  
"No," Joseph answered.  
"Fuck!" Drew shouted. "She left. She fucking left when I told her not to."

He ran to the elevator with Joseph following. They went to her floor. He pounded on her door, screaming for both her and Corbin to open but there was no response. The commotion finally had a manager come up and interfeer.

"Sir? Do you have a problem, sir?" The manager asked, too afraid to get close to the big man going crazy.  
"My friend's in there. She's in trouble. Please, unlock the door," Drew begged.  
"No one's in there, sir. They just checked out 10 minutes ago," the manager said.  
"Fuck!" Drew shouted.  
"Drew, calm down. You can't do nothing about it right now," Joseph said, putting his hand on Drew's arm to calm him down.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. But we gotta find her. We have to!" Drew said.  
"I'll find her. I promise. Sheamus will help me. But you gotta go now or you'll lose your job," Joseph said.  
"Fuck my job!" Drew yelled.  
"How are you gonna provide for her if you don't have a job?" Joseph asked.  
"Always the smart ass, aren't you?" Drew said.  
"One of us have to have a common sense," Joseph said.

Corbin closed the door and dropped their bags on the floor. She turned around and before she knew what had hit her, the air was being knocked out of her. His fist had went clean in.

"You look like a fucking whore in those clothes," he said.

He ripped the top to pieces and the shorts followed quickly after. He looked at her standing in her underwear. He grabbed her hair and pulled her close.

"Did he get to see you like that yesterday? Did he get to touch you?" He asked in a cruel tone.  
"No," she answered silently, almost whispering.  
"Did he get to fuck you?" He asked.  
"No," she answered more loudly.

Still holding her hair with one hand, he used his free hand to push her panties down.

"Corbin, please," she whispered.  
"Please what? Please don't take what is rightfully mine?" He sneered at her.

Once again his fist went into her stomach, knocking the air out of her. She dropped to her knees, gasping for air once more. He used the time to open his pants. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He grabbed her hair again and dragged her towards the bed. He forced her up on it, grabbed her wrists and pinned her down. He used his knees to force her legs apart. He leaned down and bit her hard in her chest, making her scream in pain.

"You belong to me, understand?" He yelled at her.  
"Yes," she cried.

He let go off her wrists, put a hand between them and pulled out his dick. She just lied still with tears running down her face, waiting for the pain to set it. It came shortly after as he forced himself inside her.

"You... Are... Mine...!" He growled as he violently thrust into her.

Drew sat in his car. He was suppose to drive away from the hotel but he hadn't started the car yet. He couldn't let go off the thought of her, where she might be by now. He took out his phone and found the picture of them together on his twitter feed. He couldn't help but smile. The look shared between them said it all. True nothing had happened but their eyes clearly told each other that they wanted something to happen.

"Fuck it!" He said out loud, tossed the phone on the passenger side and started the car.

He drove to the arena and walked straight to Hunter's office. He knocked on the door and waited for Hunter to call out for him to enter.

"Drew, what brings you here?" Hunter asked.  
"Do you have something for me or not?" Drew fired back.  
"Getting impatient, eh? When is your contract up?" Hunter asked.  
"Next week," Drew answered.  
"Alright, I think we can have you back to work with us. You've always been a solid worker. No bullshit with you," Hunter said.  
"Let me sign the contract now," Drew said.  
"Now? How about finishing your week first and come back here?" Hunter asked.  
"Now Hunter! I need to know for sure I have a job here," Drew said.  
"Alright alright, let me get that worked out right away," Hunter said.

30 minutes later Drew was sitting in his car again with the signed contract in his hand. He took his phone and looked at the picture of them one more time.

"I'm coming back for you, love," he said.


	9. Video call

She was sitting at a table in the corner together with Corbin when Sheamus entered catering that evening. Corbin's eyes burned his way into him so he pretended not to notice them. He grabbed a plate and gathered some food on it before sitting down at another table. As much as Corbin wanted to stay and keep an eye on Sheamus, he had to go and do his work. He had a match.

"Stay here and don't fucking talk to anybody," he sneered in her ear before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sheamus got up and walked over to her.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he sat down.  
"Alright, I guess," she answered and shrugged her shoulders.

They both looked up at the door opened.

"Ah, there you are," Sheamus said as Joseph entered.  
"Sorry, got lost on my way here. The place is huge," Joseph said as he sat down on the other side of her. "How are you feeling, love? Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"We came down for you this morning but you were already gone. Drew was in a rage," he said.  
"Is he alright?" She asked.  
"What, Drew? Yeah yeah, he's fine. I'm more worried about you than him," he said.  
"Don't be," she said.  
"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

She nodded and pulled down her shirt, showing the bite mark in her chest. Any other situation would have had him laughing and making a joke about rough sex but he knew this was different. He also knew it probably wasn't the only thing he had done to her but if she didn't wanna share that on her own, he wasn't gonna try and force it out of her.

Joseph's phone started ringing.

"I got a surprise for you," he said as he took out the phone.

He pressed the green button and the video call started. He reached the phone to her and she saw Drew smiling on the screen.

"Hey love," he said.  
"Hi," she said and smiled.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.  
"No, she's not," Joseph cut in. "Show it to him."  
"Show me what?" Drew asked.

She sighed and pulled down her shirt so he could see the bite mark.

"I'm gonna hurt him so bad when I get back," he growled.

She shook her head and handed the phone back to Joseph. She couldn't take it right at that moment. If she looked at Drew for another second, she would break down. Joseph took the phone and she walked over to the table to grab a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry," she heard Joseph say behind her.  
"It's okay. Can she still hear me?" Drew asked.  
"Yeah," Joseph answered.  
"One week, love. I'll be back in one week," Drew said.

She didn't answer. Joseph pressed the red button and put the phone away.

They all looked at the monitor as the match stopped. Corbin was done and they knew he was on his way back. Sheamus and Joseph stood up and walked over to another table while she sat down on her original spot again. Shortly after Corbin entered. His eyes widened as he saw Joseph sitting there.

"Oh hi, Corbin. Have you met my good friend Joseph?" Sheamus asked and smiled.  
"We've met," Corbin crowled as he walked over to her.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He dragged her out of the room without saying a word.

"Can't we just kidnap her and hide her the next week till Drew gets back?" Joseph asked frustrated.  
"We could but it seems like she's not sure yet what she wants to do," Sheamus answered.  
"Hint the kidnapping. We're not suppose to give her a choice," Joseph said and kicked Sheamus' chair.  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. If it was up to me, I would send her packing straight to Drew right away," Sheamus said.  
"The worst part is that she wants him. I know she does. She was so concerned yesterday if he'd like what she was wearing. She's just so insecure about everything. Who can blame her? After years with that asshole, she probably doesn't know who to trust and what to believe," Joseph said and sighed.

"You think you're so damn smart, huh? Bringing Joseph into the arena!" Corbin shouted as he pushed her inside the hotel room, making her fall to the floor.  
"I didn't bring him. Sheamus did," she defended herself.  
"I don't care!" He shouted as he stomped on her thighs.

She tried curling up to protect herself.

"They think they're gonna save you, huh? They think they're gonna take you away from me?" He shouted as his foot constantly came down.

He bent down, grabbed her hair and pulled her face up to his.

"There's only one way out of this relationship and that's in a body bag," he sneered.


	10. Just leave me alone

Three days went by where they were off the road before heading to the next town. It was a different woman that met Joseph and Sheamus there. She seemed more broken than ever.

Corbin har put a new level of fear in her. He had seen her reaction to his first death threat and since then, more had followed. She had no doubt about he meant them and would carry them out if she gave him a reason to. She feared for her life and she feared he might go as far to hurt Drew, Joseph and Sheamus as well. She knew she had to cut them out of her life completely to make sure everyone would survive Corbin's anger.

She was hiding behind a book in the corner of catering. She didn't even dare to look up and meet Joseph or Sheamus' eyes even though she could hear their voices through all the talking. For once many people had decided to spend their evening in there while the show was going on. As soon as Corbin appeared on the monitor, Joseph got up and walked over to her.

"You alright?" He asked.

She didn't answer. He put his hand on her book, trying to make her put it down. She pushed his hand away.

"Please just leave me alone," she whispered.  
"What's up with you today?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Just leave me alone for good," she said.  
"For good? You don't mean that," he said.  
"Yes I do. Forever. Just leave me be," she said.  
"I get that you're scared but Drew will be back soon," he said.

She decided to try her old trick. Not that it had worked on Drew that day but maybe it would work on Joseph. She grabbed the fork in front of her and put it to his throat.

"Tell Drew to stay away. There's nothing for him here," she sneered.  
"Hey relax. It's me, Joseph, your friend," he tried.  
"Leave... me... alone!" She sneered, giving him the coldest eyes she could.  
"Alright alright, I'm sorry," he said.

He got up and walked back to Sheamus. She put the fork down and the book back up. She had tears in her eyes but no one could see that as she hid behind the book. She wished she could explain to him that she feared for them all but she knew it would be best to just push them away completely.

Shortly after Corbin's match ended. He came back and took her out of catering without speaking a word to anybody. Joseph and Sheamus stayed in there for some time until it had cleared out and they were the only ones left. Joseph took out his phone to call Drew.

"Something's up with your woman," Joseph said as soon as Drew answered the call.  
"What do you mean?" Drew asked.  
"She told us to leave her alone. All of us. That means you too. She seems... I don't know... broken. Like she's given up," Joseph answered.

Drew sighed on the other end.

"I wonder what he did to make her act that way," he said.  
"What do you want us to do?" Joseph asked.  
"Nothing. I'll be back sooner. They cut me off this weekend so I'm coming back tomorrow," Drew answered.  
"You should know she put a fork to my throat," Joseph said.  
Drew laughed.  
"She actually did that to me once too. That's kind of how this whole thing started," he said.  
"I should have known you would like that sort of thing. You've always been one for a challenge," Joseph said.  
"Hey! She's not a challenge!" Drew said loud.  
"I know. Just messing with you. Please tell her to keep the forks in your throat only," Joseph said.

"You are such a burden to have around," Corbin growled once they were back in their hotel room.  
"Why don't you get rid off me then?" She asked.  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He asked as he walked over to her.

She had her back against the wall and he towered over her with his hands leaning on the wall on each side of her face.

"I told you there's only one way out of this relationship but if that's what you want, just let me know," he said and gave her a twisted smile.  
"No," she whispered.

He grabbed her chin with one of his hands.

"You don't get to say or do anything without my permission. Am I clear?" He growled.

She couldn't speak out of fear. She tried to nod but he held too tight on her face.

"I said, am I clear?" He shouted and threw a punch at her face.

She fell to the side but he caught her and held her back up against the wall. She felt how her eyebrow had split and the blood was running down her face.

"Am I clear?" He asked in a low, cruel tone.  
"Yes," she cried.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked mockingly and pressed a finger on her eyebrow.

She howled in pain which only made him laugh.

"Good," he said. "Now wipe that shit off your face and get on the bed before I make your other eyebrow match that one."


	11. I want Corbin

Drew drove all night to get to the hotel as early as possible. He went to the counter to check in and get the keycard for his room.

"I was just wondering if my good friend Baron Corbin has checked in yet," he said as casual as possible to the woman behind the counter.  
"Let me check," she said as she looked at the computer screen in front of her. "No sir, not yet. You wanna leave a message for him?"  
"No, that's alright. I'll catch him when he gets here. Thank you," Drew said.

He went to the elevator and rode up to his floor. He unlocked the door to his hotel room only to throw his bag inside and then he locked the door again and rode back down to the lobby. He found a quiet corner and took out his phone to call Joseph.

"She's not here yet," he said once Joseph had picked up.  
"I know. By some weird chance they're driving right in front of us," Joseph said.  
"How far away are you?" Drew asked.  
"We'll be there in 15 minutes," Joseph answered.

Drew waited in the corner, making sure to keep out of sight. The last thing he needed was for Corbin to see him right away. Shortly after Corbin and Vanessa entered. Corbin placed her by the elevator and barked something at her Drew couldn't hear from his corner and then he went to the counter to check in. There was a short line at the counter which gave Drew some time to react.

He decided to take a chance. As soon as the elevator next to her opened and some people stepped out of it, he ran to her, grabbed her arm, dragged her inside the elevator and pushed the button for his floor.

"No, don't to that!" She said in a high, scared tone.  
"What the hell did he do to you?" Drew asked as he put his hand to her face, looking at her split eyebrow.

She put her hands to his chest and pushed him away.

"I need to get back down before he notices I'm gone," she said and pressed maniacally at the button for the lobby.  
"Vanessa, love, please stop," Drew said as he put a hand on her arm, trying to spin her around to face him.

She pulled the arm away from him. He grabbed her again, more firm this time, and spun her around.

"Stop it!" He said a little too loud, immetiately regretting raising his voice as he saw the fear in her eyes.  
"He's gonna kill us," she whispered.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out in the hallway. To his surprise she put up a fight, trying to get away from him.

"Please stop it. I won't let him hurt you again," he said.  
"Let go, please. Just let go," she cried.

She let out a whimper as she heard the door to the elevator close behind her and it took off from the floor they were on. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in. She went limp in his arms and he pushed her up against the wall, holding her steady there as he bowed his head down to hers.

"I won't let him hurt you again. I promise," he said low in her ear.  
"You can't stop him," she cried.

He pulled his head back out and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm here now and I'm not going away again. I work here again," he said.  
"He's gonna kill us both," she whispered.

She pushed her way out of his grip and tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist again. It was at the same time they heard the door to the elevator open again and they both looked towards it.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Corbin shouted as he stepped out of the elevator.

He dropped their bags on the floor and stared at them. She made a quick decision, turned around and bit Drew in the hand. He howled and let go off her and she stumbled towards Corbin.

"He wouldn't let go off me," she said, hoping it would satisfy Corbin if he knew she hadn't come up here voluntarily.

Corbin didn't say anything. He just took out the keycard and unlocked the door. He shoved her inside the room before grabbing the bags again and followed her. Drew heard him slam the door shut. At least he knew what room they were in and at least they were on the same floor, only three doors down from him. He sighed and went to his room. Shortly after he went to the arena. He knocked on the door to Hunter's office and entered.

"What can I do for you, Drew?" Hunter asked.  
"I want Corbin," Drew answered.  
"Any particular reason for that?" Hunter asked.

Drew could mension many but decided to keep it professional in front of Hunter.

"I just see it as something the fans would want. We're both build like two massive bricks. I think people would really enjoy us going at it," he answered.  
"That's actually not a bad idea and we do have an opening tonight since Big Show called in sick so we need someone to take that spot where his match would have been. Corbin isn't working tonight but let me just call him and see if he can come in," Hunter said.

"What?" Corbin shouted as his phone began ringing.

He was busy thrusting into the crying Vanessa under him and he hated being disturbed in times like that. He looked at the phone and saw Hunter's name.

"Shut up!" He sneered and placed a hand over her mouth before answering the phone with his other hand. "Hello? Tonight? Yeah, I can do that. Yes, sure. Bye."

He put the phone away and gave her an evil stare.

"Change of plans," he said as he bit down on her shoulder and started thrusting violently into her again.

Hunter looked at Drew.

"He's all yours tonight."


	12. Brawl

"She bit you?" Joseph asked while chuckling after Drew was done telling what had happened earlier that morning.  
"You didn't see her, Joseph. She's scared shitless. Somehow he's gotten into her brain that he's gonna kill us if she goes near us," Drew said and sighed.  
"Man, I feel for her," Joseph said.  
"It's all gonna change in a couple of hours. Once I get him out in the ring, there's nowhere he can run," Drew said.  
"Careful. You don't wanna lose your job on your first day back," Joseph said.

Vanessa was surprised when Corbin didn't drag her to catering as usual. Instead he dragged her inside the arena and placed her on a chair on the front row at the spot where friends and family of the wrestlers usually sat.

"You stay here," he growled.  
"Why?" She asked, immetiately regretting her question.

She knew better than to ever question anything he said or did. She was just surprised that he was gonna leave her out there where she had never been allowed to go before. He grabbed her arm tight and squeezed, making her whimper in pain.

"I want you to see just how brutal I can be," he growled in her ear before letting go off her arm and walking off, leaving her there alone.

Corbin entered catering shortly after. He sent a twisted smile in the direction of their table as he saw their confused looks.

"Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Sheamus asked.  
"None of your business," Corbin answered as he went to grab a bottle of water and then leaving the room again.  
"She's here somewhere. I know it. He would never dare to leave her alone in the hotel," Drew said.  
"I'll find her. Go get ready for your match," Joseph said and walked off.

A little later Drew was in his gear warming up when Joseph came to find him.

"She's in the arena in the front row. I bet he put her there to show her how he's gonna beat you up," he said.  
"Can you go sit with her?" Drew asked.  
"Of course," Joseph answered and took off again.

"Hello love," Joseph said and sat down next to her.  
"Please, you can't be here," she whispered.  
"I sure can. I'm a friend of Drew and he has asked me to be out here tonight," he said.

She looked down at her feet. He took her hand and patted it.

"Do you know that he's here tonight?" He asked.

She shook her head and he sighed.

"Of course you don't. Why would Corbin tell you that?" He growled.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, finally looking at him.  
"Why do you think you're out here all of the sudden? They have a match tonight against each other," he answered.  
"They do?" She asked surprised. "Of course they do. It all makes sense now."  
"Don't worry, love. Drew got this," he said.

People started coming into the arena. The doors had been opened to the public and soon it was packed. The lights dimmed down and the show started. She was on the edge of her seat, just waiting for the match to come. As Corbin's music started, she grabbed Joseph's hand and pressed her nails into it. She didn't do it on purpuse. She was just so nervous.

"It's okay," he whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

Nothing felt okay. Corbin stared her down as he entered the ring, sending a twisted smirk in her direction, showing her he was in control.

The audience went crazy, jumping to their feet, as Drew's music hit and he entered. They had kept his return a secret and people were loving it. He walked down the ramp, eyes firmly planted on Corbin. He had never felt an urge to hurt anybody as badly as he did right in that moment. He took his eyes off Corbin for a second and found her on the front row. He sent her a calming look and a little nod before looking back at Corbin and entering the ring. 

"She's mine!" Corbin growled in a low tone so that no one outside of the ring could hear it.

The bell rang and they locked up.

"Watch me take her away from you," Drew whispered, trying to provoke Corbin on purpose.

The match quickly went into a brawl. None of the men were backing down. She held on tight to Joseph's hand, watching them go at it. They got out of the ring, continueing on the floor. Corbin threw Drew into the barricade, knocking the air out of him. Drew went to the floor and Corbin turned his attention to the commentators' table. He started clearing it for stuff. He walked back to Drew and yanked him to his feet by his hair. He grabbed him but let go again as he suddenly heard her voice yelling. 

"No, don't hurt him!"

He looked at her. She was standing up. He let go off Drew and walked towards her. She had never felt that scared in her entire life. Joseph was fast at his feet as well, standing next to her.

"I'll hurt whoever I want!" Corbin yelled right into her face.

The look on his face quickly shifted from anger to surprise as he felt Drew grab him from behind. He was slammed down into the table and it broke. On his way down he accidently hit the back of his head on one of the computer screens that he had thrown on the floor. The blood started running out of his head. Drew dropped down next to him.

"I'm taking her from you and you can't do shit about it," he whispered before being pushed away by the doctors that came running to Corbin's aid.

Drew got to his feet and walked towards the barricade where they were still standing. He put his arm around Joseph's neck.

"Get her out of here," he whispered.

Joseph nodded. Drew let go, raised his hands in the air which made the audience cheer loud and then he walked up the ramp and disappeared. She watched as Corbin was helped backstage. Joseph squeezed her hand.

"Let's go," he whispered.

He led her out backstage where Hunter stopped them.

"Vanessa, a word please," he said.

She nodded.

"He's been taken to the hospital and they're keeping him there over night just to make sure he hasn't gotten a concussion. I'm sorry but you can't go see him tonight," he said.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Will you be alright? Do you need me to get someone to take you back to the hotel?" He asked.  
"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Hunter," she said.  
"No problem," he said and walked away.  
"Come on," Joseph said and took her hand.

They walked to catering and sat down. He took out his phone and texted Drew.

 _"I got her in catering. Corbin's down and out for the night."_

Drew hurried to shower and get dressed and basically ran to catering. He looked at her from the open door. She looked so vulnerable as she sat there just looking at him with that split eyebrow. Joseph got to his feet and walked over to him.

"Corbin's in the hospital over night. Now is your best chance," Joseph whispered before pounding him friendly on the chest and leaving the room.

He walked over to her and reached his hand towards her. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. She took his hand and stood up. They left the arena together and went to his car. They drove back to the hotel and went to their floor. They passed her room and walked to his. He unlocked the door and she walked inside. He closed the door behind them, walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. For a while they just stood like that in the middle of the room. He slowly walked her backwards until she leaned up against the wall. He bent down to kiss her. She hesitated and bit her lip.

"Drew, I... I'm not sure about anything right now," she said.  
"I think you are. You're just afraid to say it out loud. Why else would you shout like that earlier tonight, saving me during the match? Why else would you have come here to my room instead of your own?" He asked.

She started shivering.

"What are you so scared of? It's just you and me. He's not here," he said.  
"You don't understand. He said he's gonna kill me," she said.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I want to," she answered.

He leaned his forehead against hers.

"Then trust that I won't let him hurt you ever again. He's not gonna kill anybody. It's just another way for him to try and control you. I'm not gonna let him near you again," he said.

He lifted her up and placed his hands under her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while leaning her head down on his shoulder.

"God, I wanna make you shiver out of pleasure instead of fear," he suddenly bursted out.

She let out a nervous laugh and pulled her head back, looking at him.

"Don't worry, love. I'll never do anything to you that you don't want," he said.  
"I want it," she whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him.


	13. For every time you put your hands on her

The early morning sun touched her body. He was awake and just watching her sleep. They were both naked. After the night they had had together, he only wanted her even more, but as much pleasure the sight of her naked body brought him, it also brought him anger. The split eyebrow was far from the only thing Corbin had left on her body. There were bruises spread out all over her body and a bitemark in her shoulder. That fucking bitemark. As if Corbin thought he could mark her as his. No, she wasn't Corbin's. She was his and his alone. Now that he finally had her, he wasn't about to let her go again. He traced his fingers around the bitemark, wishing he somehow could make it go away. She started stirring and shortly after she opened her eyes.

"Hey," she said, first looking into his eyes, then moving her eyes towards his hand.  
"I hate that fucking mark," he said in a low tone.  
"It'll disappear. They always do," she said.  
"That doesn't change anything," he said.

She sighed.

"What do you want me to do about it? Put on a shirt so you won't have to look at it?" She asked.  
"No!" He said and moved his arm down around her waist.

He pulled her up on his arm and kissed the top of her head.

"No, you should never have to cover up in front of me. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. It's just my manhood being hurt that I wasn't there to protect you when it happened," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.  
"But I'm here now," he said.

He placed his hand under her chin and lifted up her head to look her in the eyes.

"I'm here now and I'm not leaving ever again," he said.

A little while later they were both dressed and getting ready to leave the hotel.

"I still need my things," she said.  
"You're not going in there alone," he said.  
"It's just three doors down and he might not even be back yet from the hospital," she said.  
"It's not a chance I'm willing to take. I'm coming with you," he said.

They walked to her hotel room and she unlocked the door. They looked inside. No sign of Corbin.

"See," she said and smiled.

She hurried to gather her stuff, left the keycard on the table and closed the door behind her again.

"So now you're completely free of him?" He asked.  
"Not quite. I still got a lot of stuff in our home but I doubt he'll let me collect that once he realizes I'm gone," she answered.  
"Screw that. I'm gonna buy you whatever you need. A whole new damn wardrobe if needed," he said.  
"That's too much. I could never accept that," she said.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Let me spoil you for a little bit. Show you how a real man takes care of his woman," he said.

She was about to protest again but he drowned her words with a kiss.

"But..." She tried as they broke the kiss.

Once again he leaned in and cut her off.

"I'm gonna continue doing that until you agree," he said and chuckled.  
"Fine," she said and smiled. "You win."

He reached in his pocket, took out the car key and handed it to her.

"Here. Go start up the car. I'm gonna grab my bag, check on Joseph and Sheamus and then check out," he said.  
"Okay," she said and took the key.

He gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be down soon," he said.  
"Take your time," she said and walked to the elevator.

She rode down to the basement floor where the parking lot was. It was a bit dark down there. She walked to his car, unlocked it and opened the trunk. She put her bag in the trunk and closed it again. A hand suddenly grabbed her arm and she dropped the car key on the ground. She was slammed up against one of the pillars and came face to face with Corbin.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneered.  
"Please Corbin," she whispered.

He slapped her.

"I asked you a question," he raised his voice.  
"I'm leaving you!" She yelled.

He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her once more into the pillar.

"No, you're not. I'll kill you before that ever happens," he growled.  
"You don't scare me anymore," she said, her voice trembling with fear though.

He let out a loud, mean laugh.

"I don't scare you? Let's see about that," he said.

He put his hand to her throat and squeezed. She gasped for air and tried to pull it away but he was too strong. He just stared at her with cold eyes.

"Still not feeling scared?" He asked mockingly while squeezing tighter. "How about now?"

He reached for her dress with his free hand, pulling it up to her waist.

"Get off her!" Drew's voice sounded through the entire parking lot.

She felt Corbin's hands leave her and saw him being thrown through the air. She fell down to the ground, still gasping for air with tears running down her face. She looked up to see Drew punching Corbin through her tears. Drew grabbed Corbin's shirt and yanked him up so his face was close.

"Here's the deal. You're gonna call Hunter and ask to be released from your contract. You're never stepping foot in this company again. You're never gonna go anywhere near Vanessa again or this will be your life from now on. I'll find you every fucking day and make your life a living hell until I've broken every god damn bone in your body. Am I making myself clear?" He sneered.  
"Yes," Corbin whimpered.

Drew grabbed Corbin's hair and forced him to look towards Vanessa.

"You take one last look at her because you're never gonna see her again. I told you I'd take her from you. And you know what?" He said, leaning in to whisper the last part. "For every time you made her scream in pain, I'm gonna make her scream in pleasure. For every time you put her hands on her to hurt her, I'm gonna put my hands on her to pleasure her."

He let go of Corbin and walked over to her. She was still on the ground. He bent down and helped her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shirt. He stroked her hair.

"Ssh, don't worry, love. I'm here now," he spoke softly.  
"Don't ever leave me," she cried.  
"I won't, love. I promise, I won't," he said.

They walked over to the car. He picked up the car key from the ground and his bag that he had dropped minutes before when he had come down there and seen what was going on. He sat in the driver's seat as she took the passenger's seat. He started the car and they drove out in silence. Once out on the road he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"You're never gonna see him again," he said.

She nodded, then turned her head and looked at him.

"What did you whisper to him?" She asked.

He cracked a smile.

"I just told him how good I'm gonna treat you for the rest of your life," he said.


End file.
